How Could You Do This?
by ItsTheBlazer1105
Summary: A steals Aria's phone and texts Spencer about Ezra breaking up with her. Spencer confronts Ezra. What will Ezra do about the news of his son and how Aria lied to him? Might be a two or three shot. R&R Please!
1. Fitz Finds Out

**A/N: A stole Aria's phone and texted Spencer about her and Ezra's fake break up. Spencer confronts him in the park. This is what I think is going to happen tonight in 3x17.**

* * *

Aria panicked. Her phone was missing, again. She lost it again after Merideth stole it and now she was freaking out. What if she left it at Ezra's? What if he saw the text messages that she had sent the girls about Malcom and Maggie? No, he would've talked to her about it by now. Aria slumped back on her bed, taking a pillow and covering her face with it. When would the games stop?

* * *

Spencer was just walking out of school when she recieved Aria's text.

**Ezra freAked. He broke up with me. Meet me in the park?**

She started to get angry. How could Ezra possibly get mad at Aria to keep a secret that wasn't hers to tell?! He should be angry at the Maggie bitch, not Aria! It wasn't her fault. Spencer was furious by the time she got to her car. The park where Mona had her birthday party was still a meeting place for the girls, even though it was a public place. Then, a thought came to Spencer: how could she comfort Aria when her own relationship with Toby took a turn for the worst?

When Spencer arrived, the park was almost vacant. A few people were at the picnic tables with laptops with others were aimlessly walking around on the path. She twirled around, in search of Aria, who was no where to be found.

_Weird._ Spencer thought. _She should be here by now. _

he stammered out.

"How could you get mad at Aria like that?! You had no right to! Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret like that? Maggie should have been the responsible one and told you about him, not Aria. How can you live with yourself?!" Spencer freaked. Her face was red with anger and she was out of breath from talking, only taking two breaths in between. Ezra still looked confused.

"Spencer, I have no idea what you're talking about. How do you know about Maggie?"

"Don't play here, Ezra," Spencer snapped. Ezra flinched at the use of his real name. "I'm Aria's best friend. You don't think that we share everything? Aria did the right thing by coming to you about Malcom and all you did was freak out at her!"

"Who the hell is Malcom?!" Ezra yelled back, a little quieter than Spencer.

"Your son!" Spencer said, as if to snap him out of his memory loss. Suddenly, she realized her mistake. She clapped her hand over her mouth and shook her head. He didn't know because Aria didn't tell him. She whipped out her phone and reread the text message and gasped. This was from A, not Aria! "I'm so sorry, Ezra- Mr. Fitz. I- I thought you knew. I'm so sorry!" Then, Spencer ran away, leaving Ezra in a rage.

* * *

The next day, Ezra stormed into Rosewood High. Yesterday, he talked to Maggie and she confirmed what Spencer had said. He gave a short wave to Mr. Tamborelli before walking into the lunch room. Honestly, he didn't care if he made a scene.

"Aria?" he said as he approached his girlfriends table. She turned around and her smile turned into a confused look. Spencer cast her eyes down, not wanting to look in neither Aria's nor Ezra's eyes. "We need to talk. Now." Aria nodded and grabbed her purse that was hanging on the chair. She followed Ezra outside to the courtyard, nervous as hell as to why he'd be here.

"What's going on?" Aria asked shyly.

"What's going on? Aria, cut the crap. I know about Maggie and Malcom. And I know that you knew and didn't say anything about it. You are the person I am supposed to trust, Aria!" Ezra yelled. Aria shrunk down into a shell. Her heart was racing and she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Ezra, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't! Maggie made me swear not to tell you! She wanted to wait! I was going to tell you on your birthday but..." her sentence trailed off.

"But what?" Ezra asked impatiently.

"But I was afraid. Afraid of what it might do to us! I didn't want you to leave me again," Aria whimpered.

"I can't believe you! We have been in this relationship for over a year! Haven't we learned to be honest with each other? Or has everything just gone down the drain?"

"We can be honest with each other, Ezra!" Aria tried to reach for his hand but he snatched it away.

"Then why do you feel it was necessary to lie? God, I can't believe I was such a fool!" Ezra tried to turn the other direction but Aria grabbed his arm and spun him back around to face her, her eyes were now streaming tears and her mascara wass running down her cheeks. Ezra hated seeing her like this.

"Why are you so mad at me and not at all mad at Maggie? She's the one with the kid! She lied too!" Aria snapped.

"Maggie isn't my girlfriend. And I guess you aren't either," Ezra ripped his arm away from Aria's grip and stalked off, out of the building. He left Aria standing in the courtyard, brokenhearted and crying.

* * *

**A/N: This is meant to be a one shot but I might make it a two or three shot. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N: I wrote the last chapter a few hours before the episode aired so it was completely based off of what I thought was going to happen! I was so happy to know I was right! haha! But my ending will definatly be different! Stay tuned and enjoy!**

* * *

**How Could You Do This?**

"I'm so sorry, Ezra. I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you. I put Aria in such an awful position so I understand if you never want to talk to me again," Maggie said over the phone. It was about an hour after Ezra had left Rosewood High. Once he got home, he sat on his couch with a beer and cried. He couldn't believe that 1) he had a son, and 2) he broke up with Aria, the love of his life.

"His name is Malcom?" Ezra changed the subject from Aria. He didn't want to cry while Maggie was on the phone.

"Yeah. He looks just like you. The same eyes," Maggie told him. She, herself, felt pretty crappy for making Aria lie to Ezra. It was just like high school all over again. She was the guilty one.

"Why didn't you tell me? When I first called you, on my birthday?" he wondered. Maggie sighed, knowing this was coming.

"I didn't want to spring it on you. I didn't want your mother finding out that I didn't get an abortion and I didn't want you worrying about me," Maggie admitted. Ezra was confused. Maggie was sixteen and pregnant and she didn't want her boyfriend-at-the-time to get involved? For a smart girl, she wasn't making much sense. "And I'm sorry about Aria. I thought it was the right thing to do. She was actually the one who wanted to tell you in the first place and I convinced her to keep quiet."

Ezra was in shock. Aria was the innocent one and Maggie was the criminal. Then again, he never let Aria tell him her side of the story. Maybe if he hadn't been in such a rage, he would've had more time to process what was going on.

"I would ask you to come down, to meet him. But you probably hate me right now, so..." Maggie's sentence drifted off. They were both silent for a moment.

"I want to come," Ezra said suddenly. "I want to meet my son. I can come tonight. I'll be there tomorrow." he rambled on. Maggie thought he sounded desperate to get out of Rosewood.

"Ezra, can I ask you something? If you don't want to answer it, just tell me,"

"Sure,"

"Did you get in a fight with Aria? Are you angry at her?" Maggie asked. Ezra took a breath. He knew this would come up eventually.

"I am. And we had a fight and now I'm regretting everything. I yelled at her, didn't let her speak and I broke up with her," he let out in one breath. It was nice to get all of it out, even if it was to his old high school sweetheart. He knew he was wrong and he could feel the tears coming back to him. "Um.. Maggie? I'll call you later."

Ezra hung up, not letting Maggie get another word in. He didn't want to delay anything.

* * *

Aria arrived at Ezra's apartment eager and scared. On the phone, Ezra sounded miserable. Maybe he talked to Maggie and he was going to appologize. If Maggie actually told him the truth about her role in forcing Aria to keep the secret. She knocked quietly and looked down and her shoes, not really wanting to look him in the eye after what happened earlier. The lock clicked and the door squeaked open. Ezra stood there, hesitating before inviting her in. He had two suitcases next to the chair. He shut the door and Aria stood next to the couch.

"I talked to Maggie. She told me that she put you in an unfair position and that she's sorry," Ezra spoke, breaking an awkward silence. Aria nodded her head, still not speaking. "Aria, I'm so sorry. I was mad and confused and scared. I wanted to belive that you wouldn't lie to me but you did."

"But I did. And then you yelled at me before I got a word out," she whimpered. She crossed her arms around her chest, staring straight at Ezra without blinking.

"I'm sorry! I want to be with you and I hate fighting with you. Please forgive me?"

Aria remembered a similar moment, one where Ezra was asking for forgivness in a dark car. She knew she had to resist him this time. He hurt her and left her crying at school. "No," she said quietly.

Ezra took a step closer to her, having to tilt his head down to see her face. "Please, forgive me," Aria opened her mouth to say something and Ezra took a chance. He swooped down and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't forceful but it was full of emotion and lost passion that had been missing ever since Maggie came back into his life.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter! Or maybe two... depending on what I do with this for the next chapter :) Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Why Did You Kiss Me?

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! LAST CHAPTER! If you want more, check out my other fanfic "Toby's Story" It's Toby's story on how he became A and his motive. Please and Thank you and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Why Did You Kiss Me?**

Aria knew this wasn't right. Why was Ezra kissing her now if he had broken up with her just a few hours ago? She pulled away from Ezra's grip and sat down on the arm of the couch. Ezra had a confused look on his face and Aria was speachless.

"Why did you do that? You were just yelling at me about lying to you and now you're acting like this is a normal day? Ezra, let's get real," Aria said.

"Aria, I love you. I said I was sorry about earlier. I told you I talked to Maggie. Everthing's fixed!" Ezra tried to convince her.

"No, it's not. Don't tell me that we can just go back to the way we were. You have a kid and you want to spend time with him. You know it,"

Ezra couldn't believe her. He appologized and kissed her like nothing had happened and she was turning him down. What the hell! Aria started to get off the couch to leave, brushing Ezra's shoulder when she passed him. Ezra grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"Aria, I want to spend my life with you. You. Maggie hasn't been apart of my life since high school and she _will not _get in the way of you and I. I love you, Aria. I just want to forget about this Maggie thing and move _on._" Ezra pleaded.

"You want to forget that you have a son? The reason I was going to tell you to your face today was because that kid doesn't deserve to live without his dad!" Aria said forcefully. "I love you too. But you have to go to Delaware. You have to meet him. If you do that, _then_ everything's fixed. We can work on us when you get back. I saw that you were packed,"

Ezra was still in shock. She was normally the one that fought for their relationship. But, he also knew that she was right. Malcom was his son. He at least needed to meet him. He could do that much. "Fine," he finally agreed. Aria smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before exiting the apartment.

* * *

**A week and a half later**

Aria sat at her normal lunch table with Emily, Spencer, and Hanna. Aria still had a grudge on Spencer because of the way Ezra found out about Malcom. They rarely talked anymore. It was like Team Sparia had split in half, which it had. They ate in silence, something that had become normal within the past few days. Aria took a bite of her apple. _Something has to be done about this. I haven't spoken to any of them since what happened with Ezra. _She thought.

"Ezra's coming back today," Aria said, breaking the quiet. Everybody's head shot up. The only non-reassuring face was Spencer's. It looked like she was going to murder Aria at any second.

"Did he go to Delaware? Have you talked to him?" Emily asked. Aria nodded.

"Yeah. I convinced him to go. He kissed me after that big fight and I pushed him away. I felt _so _guilty. I just don't know how I'm going to handle it if we can't get through this," Aria admitted. Spencer rolled her eyes, and to her dismay, Aria noticed.

"You know what, Spencer? You have given me nothing but crap for the past week. What is wrong with you!? You used to be such a great friend and now you're crazy and just... mean!" Aria hissed.

"Well it's not my fault that Toby is A!" She whispered harshly. The other three girls gasped.

"How long have you known?" Hanna wondered. Emily looked betrayed.

"Since our anniversary," Spencer spat. She dragged her chair away from the table and left in a rage.

* * *

Ezra entered his apartment at about 3 PM. Aria was at his desk, probably working on homework. She looked up the instant she heard the lock click. Aria smiled and got up from the chair. She kissed him lightly on the lips, smiling.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Really good. But, I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to be here with you. And I never want to go through this ever again. Fighting, I mean,"

"I love you so much," Aria said, before kissing him again, a little harder than before. Ezra missed this. He was devistated that, for the past week and a half, he couldn't have Aria by his side.

"I love you too,"

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Happy ending! Now, just wait three weeks to see Ezra on the show again and it'll turn out something like this! haha not. Thank you for reading and don't forget to check out Toby's Story!**


End file.
